medievalshopkeepersimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Basic things to keep in mind Warehouse vs. Personal inventory # Warehouse is for storage #* Your warehouse (T key) can hold a ton of stuff, and in fact you start the game with a lot of resources already in your warehouse. However, you can only hold as many things as will fit in your hotbar along the bottom of the screen, so be sure to store things you don't need by dropping them (mouse right-click) into the box/crate inside your house. #* Every time you gain a new item in your inventory (either from picking up, crafting, or buying) - The Warehouse learns about the item. You can then purchase the item for future needs. #* *HINT* Early on - go to each of the other vendors and buy one of each cheap item/basic resource (like salt) to add to your warehouse selection. # Personal inventory is for crafting, selling and using #* In order to craft something, sell something, or use/eat something, it has to be in your personal inventory. # You have to be in your house to move things from the warehouse to your inventory #* Once inside, press T to open the Warehouse (leftmost tab on the window that opens up), select the item you want on the left, and move x1, x5, x10 etc of that item into your personal inventory by clicking the corresponding numbered crate-icon in the upper right of the warehouse menu. Buying & setting up a stall Buying your first stall To buy a stall, move a few steps through the tutorial until it asks you to get a stall sign. To buy your first stall, exit your house, walk straight out of your yard, turn right and walk down the main street a short distance to the glowing bulletin-board-looking thing. Find the stall sign that's marked "FREE", look at it and press E to get it. Setting up your stall To set up your stall you need to open your warehouse menu (T key) and navigat to stall tab, than click on the green tick icon on the stall you bought. To open your stall and let the customer come in, you need to interact (E key) on the stall sign in front of your house. Remember to set some prices for your items in the warehouse menu. Opening the stall & attracting customers Customers won't start coming to your stall until you open it for business. To open your stall, walk around to the front side of it, look up at the "Closed" sign in the top right corner of it, and press E to flip the sign around to "Open". Setting prices Before you can sell things, you'll need to set prices. To do that, press T to open the Warehouse view, click on an item, and then in the bottom right of the window, click on the small input field that's labeled something like "set a price". Then type a number. For example, try clicking on the carrot icon and set the price to 1.5. The price is saved immediately, there's no save button, just click out of the price field and close the window. Selling goods # Talk to a customer #* After you open your shop, customers will start arriving. When a message tells you that a customer has arrived, walk over to your stall and press E when looking at the customer. This will open the customer window. # Tell them your price #* The customer will show an icon on the right of what they want to buy. If you haven't already, first set the item's price in your warehouse window. Then, reopen the customer window and click the "Say price" button. #* If the customer likes the price, a happy face bubble will show up over their head and you can hand them the items. If the price was too high, they'll show a neutral or unhappy face button and leave. #* Once you try to sell an item - the customers response will be reflected in your 'Warehouse' view. You can use this to adjust prices for future sales. # Move the item to your inventory & hand to customer #* You must move those items you want to sell into your personal inventory. #* Select the item / put it in your hand but mouse-wheeling until you have it selected in the hotbar. #* With the item in your hand, look at the customer and click the right mouse button to add the items one unit at the time to the customer. Once you've handed them enough of the right item, you'll get the money & the customer will leave. #* BUG: Sometimes instead of handing the item to the customer, you'll just kind of throw the item at them and it will land on the ground. If that happens, you can move it back over to yourself by mouse left-clicking & dragging the item back over to where you can pick it up and try again. Crafting # Crafting items #* You can craft anywhere, but you only have access to your warehouse items while in your house. #* Use tab to open inventory. You will see a list of subjects to craft (resources, crafting, misc) - note, there is a red line there, you can scroll left and right. #* Select item you want to craft - it will show the required inputs. #* Get the inputs into your inventory (pull from warehouse, buy from other vendors, pick up from ground). #* Once you have everything, the green craft bar should highlight. Push that to craft. #* HINT: you can queue up multiple things to craft at once. You do not have to wait on the screen while things are being crafted. # Work tables #* One of the things you can make are work/craft tables. Craft a work table like you would any other item. #* To use a work table - you must 'consume' it. Select it from your inventory, then click on consume. #* The first time you consume a work table of a specific kind, it will unlock a new option in the craft menu. #* PENDING CHANGE: I read in the steam forum that crafting might change. I believe we will have to place tables eventually. #* BUG: I personally hit a bug where I unlocked cooking, and then wizard. After Wizard was unlocked, I lost access to craft cooking items. I have found no solution for this yet (save/load, re-consuming cooking - doesn't seem to fix it). # Crafting levels #* Some items require a specific crafting level to make them. They will have a 'tier' followed by a number, at the bottom of the item description box. #* To raise your level, you need to craft lower level items of the same 'kind' (low level foods to unlock higher cooking items). HINT: Not all crafted things will increase the profit of things. (sticks vs logs)